Quaxo and the Pollicle Attack
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Dogs chase cats..it's a fact of life.  A fact poor little Quaxo wishes he'd never found out when all the nasty pollicle does is laugh in the face of his magic and now that he's gotten the other kittens out of danger, who's going to save Quaxo?  Preslash


_**Well, I hope everyone likes to try new things because this is a fairly new thing. this pairing is my favorite, but no one else seems inclined to involve these two...so I figured I'd do it myself. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Alonzo/Misto-meantions of onesided Misto/Tugger**_

* * *

><p><strong>Misto and the Pollicle Attack<strong>

**by Starflowergem**

The sun beat hot against Misto's ebony coat, it was almost unbearable, but he wasn't quite ready to retreat yet. The other kittens didn't seem to have any problems with the sweltering weather, Victoria in particular appeared as fresh as when they had left the den earlier that morning.

Misto watched her jealously for a moment, before returning to the grasshopper he had been set on stalking. For all intents and purposes he was engrossed in his hunt, but his ears were perked attentively as he listened to the queen kitten's gossiping.

The topic of today's conversation was, naturally, The Rum Tum Tugger. This was why Misto was listening so carefully, while pretending to be busy with more…tomish, things-Heavyside forbid anyone think he was interested in anything more then that yellow insect in front of his nose.

"What was it like?" Victoria gushed behind him, giggling excitedly at the end of the question in a way Misto had always thought was annoying. Then again, everything about his sister was annoying, from her perfect white coat to her pointy little ears.

That didn't mean Misto wasn't listening though, no, quite the contrary, he'd lost his prey when he paused to try to hear her friend's reply. "Soft as kitten fluff." Etcetera's wistful voice answered, they were talking about the Tugger's mane, of course. "I only got to pet it for a moment before Bomba interrupted us, but I swear it was like touching a piece of the Heavyside."

All the girl's sighed dreamily, and Misto had to stifle a queenish noise himself.

He shook his head forcefully and, newly determined to ignore the chatter behind him, focused on finding a new toy to play with…that little mouse hiding in the old boot smelled promising.

Crouching low, his rear rose into the air with an instinctive little wiggle as he prepared to launch himself at his prey. A loud crash interrupted his jump and he went tumbling ears over tail into a pile of human rubbage. Moments latter he had erupted back out, spluttering and yowling pitifully, his nose crinkled in disgust as he shook himself free of bits of plastic and other waste the humans dumped into their junkyard.

"What happened?" He demanded testily, looking up at his sister from the other side of the clearing. He was instantly on guard when he took in the three queen's stiff, terrified posture.

Hackles rising, he ran to their side, blue eyes scanning the yard, magic sparks dancing on his pitch black fur.

A hiss escaped him when he saw what had startled the other kittens. A large, brown pollicle was swaggering towards them from between two piles of tires, a pleased expression on his harsh k-9 features. Hearing Misto's hiss caused a snicker to escape the dog.

"Now what do we have here?" The pollicle's voice was low and had a distinctly predatory growl to it. It caused Misto's back to arch defensively, and his claws to extend. "I must say, you are some mighty fine looking kittens." Misto bared his fangs and maneuvered himself in front of his sister and her friends. This only made the policies smirk wider.

"Vicky, you and the girl's get back to the dens, I'll hold him off." Misto hissed over his shoulder.

"Misto, no-"

"Vicky," He snapped, interrupting her objections, "Go warn everyone, the sooner you go the sooner Munkustrap will chase him out. Go while he's distracted."

With that Misto launched himself at the larger animal. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the other kittens scrambling the opposite direction. A low, unamused laugh drew him back to the task at paw. "You think you can chase me off little kitten?" A heavy paw sent him flying into a car, he shook his head and sent a jolt of electricity at the pollicle.

"Oh, aren't you full of surprises." If a dog could purr, that would certainly explain the quality of his voice at that moment. That same paw that sent Quaxo flying earlier slammed him against the car door a second time, this time holding him there as he stood back to examine the tux.

"You sure are a pretty little thing aren't you?" The hound growled, the words ringing in Misto's ears. This couldn't be happening. "You're certainly no bitch, but I think I can make an exception." Panic sent sparks flying in all directions from Misto's fur. The dog yelped in surprised pain and Misto made good on his slackened grip to slip away and try to scamper to safety. He didn't get far when he felt a paw grip his tail and tug, harshly.

Misto's pain filled yowl filled the junkyard, disappearing into the piles and piles of junk. Quaxo tried to pull free, but it didn't do any good, he fell to all fours, trying to claw his way forward, ignoring the pain in his tail.

He kicked out behind him, trying to loosen the dog's grip. The pollicle merely growled, and grabbed his foot to pull him backwards. Misto was forced onto his back, his tail still in the pollicle's painful possession.

Over the shoulder of his attacker Misto saw a shadow moving. Relief flooded him when Tugger moved into the light of the sun, his eyes were wide, and his fur was spiked with fear, but he was there. Misto was safe.

He felt his body go limp with relief. The dog seemed to take this for surrender and his pulled Misto against him more fully, a paw on his behind sent Misto into a new bout of hissing and struggling. He had to get away, it would be easier for Tugger to fight if he didn't have to worry about catching Misto by accident.

But Tugger seemed to be frozen, he wasn't moving to help, and then his ears flattened and his body seemed to shrink as he started to slink backwards…_away_ from Misto and his Pollicle attacker.

Misto's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide as he watched his rescuer turn tail and run. All his preconceived notions about the older Tom were ripped to shreds in that single moment.

But then the Pollicile became more insistent, and he didn't have the time to dwell on that betrayal.

AQAQAQAQAQA

The junkyard was quiet for once, a nice, relaxing change for the usually busy adults. Munkustrap had taken Demeter off somewhere for some alone time leaving Alonzo to watch over the others. The kittens had run off earlier to play and Tugger, Curious cat that he was, had wandered off shortly after his fan club had disappeared.

That left a much easier crowd for Alonzo to monitor. So, he'd found himself a nice patch of warm sunlight and settled into a light doze.

His peaceful afternoon nap was shattered as three queen kittens erupted into the clearing, shouting indecipherable things, of which the only thing he could really understand were the emphatic cries of 'help'. They skidded to a stop in front of him, all panting heavily and talking at once.

"Pollicle in the-"

"Misto-"

"-got away but-"

"He was soooo big! Enormous."

"-ran…so…fast…"

"You need to-"

"He's gonna _eat_ Quaxo!" Victoria wailed hysterically, breaking the tom from his stupefied befuddlement. He was on his feet in a matter of minutes, ears perked attentively as he soaked up as much information as he could. He thought he had the jyst of it though: there was a pollicle in the junkyard, and he had little Misto.

That poor kitten didn't stand a chance.

His head snapped up, eyes searching the other jelliciles, the other adults had migrated towards them at the first sign of trouble, all looking to Alonzo with frightened eyes.

"Split up, find Munk and tell him what's going on." He turned back to the kittens, "Where's Quaxo?"

Three little hands pointed back the way they'd come. "Good, now stay here." Then he was off, bounding across the junkyard as fast as he could run. His paws flew over the ground quickly, tracking the kitten's scents back into the piles of human refuge. It wasn't long before he recognized where he was going. It didn't take a genius to know where the kittens had been playing, and, luckily, Alonzo knew a shortcut.

As he climbed the nearest heap of cars he made a mental note to ground the little troublemakers, they all knew they weren't supposed to play back here. It was too far from the main clearing and this wasn't the first pollicle they had found wandering their junkyard.

Cresting the peak, he paused to take in the scene. What he saw had his blood freezing, then boiling in quick succession. His hackles raised and he hissed ferociously to himself. That bloody pollicile had his paws all over innocent little Quaxo. Quaxo, the little spitfire, was putting up quite a fight and Alonzo could see the sparks dancing across the dark fur from his position above them.

Alonzo had no time to waste though, the pollicile was quickly gaining ground, forcing Misto into a submissive position no tom should ever be forced into, the hand on his tail yanking harshly.

Alonzo let out a purely animalistic sound, low and feral, and full of instinctual hate, before he descended on the hound in a flurry of claws and fangs.

It was enough of a distraction that the smaller tom was able to slip away. Alonzo noted the direction he fled, but the majority of his attention was one the pollicle writhing below him. He had his claws dug deep into the strong back muscles, and his fangs buried in the back of the mangy beast's furry neck.

The pollicile was howling, bucking wildly in his attempt to dislodge Alonzo. It backfired, of course, only serving to sink the cat's clutches deeper. Alonzo shook his head, his fangs dragging through fur and tearing the tender flesh with the movement and he felt a significant sense of satisfaction when the previously shallow trickle of blood gushed forth in a warm burst.

Another shake from the pollicle, more desperate then before, managed to send Alonzo tumbling across the yard. He rolled smoothly to his feet, crouched low and snarling at the furious pollicle.

There was a tense moment where neither moved, then, as one, they launched themselves forward.

AQAQAQAQAQAQA

Misto didn't go far, his legs wouldn't let him. He collapsed, shaking, on the opposite side of the small clearing. He wasted no time in slinking as far as he could get his body to go, then squeezed himself between the belly of the nearest car, and the ground. He curled into the smallest ball he was capable of, tail curled protectively against his body and just lay there shivering for the longest time.

His eyes stung, and his ears were laying so low he thought they might just disappear altogether, which didn't sound like all that bad of an idea to Misto. But he couldn't do that, Alonzo was still out there…with the pollicle.

Quaxo was not about to leave anyone alone with that…thing. But he wasn't planning on going out there either. Oh no, no-no-no-no-no. He wasn't ever going to leave his hiding place, not ever. It wasn't like anyone would care anyway, Tugger had proved it earlier. It wasn't very surprising, Victoria was the one everyone liked, Quaxo didn't really fit it, never had.

Yes, maybe it was best he stay here forever. He'd be safe here, it was too small for the pollicle to get to him. Yes, he could hide here and never come out, it was for the best. He'd never have to go near another pollicle again.

Just the thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine, puffing the fur on his tail uncomfortably.

Unconsciously the small tom scooted back until there was nowhere else to go, staring unseeingly towards the opening with wide, frightened blue eyes.

Blue eyes that stung with the need to cry, but that was something else he wasn't ever going to do. Crying was for queens, and Quaxo was a tom, no matter his size.

AQAQAQAQAQA

Alonzo was a bloody mess, more so then after any confrontation he'd been in with Macavity, and that was saying something. The pollicle was ruthless, and persistent. He was not happy his play thing had gotten away, that much was evident.

But Alonzo had no intention of letting him hurt any of the kittens, let alone sweet little Quaxo. So he fought on. And he was rather proud to say he gave as good as he got, better even. He'd torn one of the pollicle's ugly black ears clean off, and gouged large chunks of flesh from the hound's hide.

The dog was angry, and certainly quite a bit bigger then Alonzo, but that just drove the tom harder. If this pollicle made _him_ feel small, then it had to have been ten times worse for Quaxo. The poor kitten had to be terrified. He wanted, more then anything, to go comfort the frightened kitten, who's soft keening was driving him crazy. But first he had to get rid of the stupid pollicile. The mutt didn't seem to get a clue, and Alonzo was under the distinct impression it was too dumb to realize it was loosing this fight.

Alonzo was a cat on a mission, and he was pissed. Hissing again, he dove forward and at last…at _last_…the pollicile gave ground. A few more swipes and enraged yowls latter, and Alonzo watched smugly as the pollicle tucked tail and fled, limping very distinctly as he did so.

Another low keen from behind him set Alonzo in motion again; spinning on the ball of his foot the spotted tom leapt towards where the poor kitten was tucked securely under a beat up old human car. Crouching down in front of the machine he peeked under. Two glowing blue orbs peered back at him from the deepest depths of the shadows. "Shhhh," Alonzo cooed at the kit, reaching out a paw beseechingly, "It's gone now, you're safe."

Long minutes passed with only the sound of Alonzo's low voice whispering encouraging croons at the frightened tux.

Slowly, cautiously, the smaller tom crept from the safety of it's hiding place. A small paw was placed within his, allowing Alonzo to gently pull the little one out into the sun. The traumatized kitten's eyes flashed around the clearing, obviously searching for any hint of danger.

Alonzo had a sinking feeling the already shy tom was going to start displaying a whole new level of withdrawal. Small, almost indistinct shivers wracked the black tom's small frame, urging Alonzo to place a cautious paw on the kitten's shoulder.

Misto flinched and looked up at him with large, watery blue eyes. "Oh, kit, it's alright. The pollicle is gone now, your safe."

A small sniffle, but still the tiny tom refused to let his tears fall. Alonzo sagged in defeat, giving into instinct the larger cat pulled the kitten into his arms and nuzzled his ear, "You know," He said in a low purring voice, "It's alright to cry. You had a horrible experience, and were hurt and scared. Anyone would cry after that."

Quaxo had stiffened when Alonzo first pulled him against him, but the warm fur and gentle, comforting purr convinced him it was alright to relax. Alonzo wasn't going to hurt him, not after going so much trouble to rescue him.

Trembling harder now, Quaxo buried his face in Alonzo's fur, relishing the strong embrace and feeling of safety that enveloped him.

"I think your very brave, Quaxo." Alonzo's smooth voice continued, "and you're a hero, you helped your sister and the other kittens get away."

"He pulled my tail, and," Quaxo paused to sniffle softly, blinking tears from his eyes, "and he laughed when I scratched at him." Somehow, Misto just couldn't bring himself to admit that the pollicle thought his magic was laughable.

Alonzo let his hand wander down to rub the base of the hurting kitten's tail, and Quaxo let a hesitant purr rumble up from his chest. That felt better, he hadn't realized how much it still hurt till Alonzo started massaging the ache away.

Quaxo pulled back enough to nuzzle Alonzo's neck, his eyes absently moving behind the other jellicile. Tugger stood in the shadows watching them, and Misto tensed at the sight, his eyes growing big and _hurt_ radiating from his small form.

"Shhhh, shhh," Alonzo cooed, "Your safe." He repeated, but this time the words had no effect on the smaller tom.

Eyes never leaving the bright gold of his once-crush, Misto whispered against Alonzo's neck, "He didn't do anything." This confused Alonzo to be sure, but before he could question the other cat, Misto continued, "He saw what was happening, he was looking right _at me_, and he didn't do _anything._" The betrayal he had felt leaked into the words, and it didn't go unnoticed by the bigger tom.

"What are you talking about, Quaxo? Who didn't do anything?"

Misto nudged the other cats face until Alonzo took the cue and turned to glance over his shoulder, "_Him." _Misto said softly. Alonzo's eyes narrowed on the other tom, his tail straightening and bristling angrily.

Tugger seemed to shrink at they watched, before slinking away, leaving Misto and his savior alone again. '_That good for nothing rat.' _Alonzo hissed to himself, resuming his petting of the younger tom, "Don't worry about it, Quaxo, I'm here, and I'll protect you."

And Misto broke, the tears finally came and he tucked himself closer to Alonzo, pressing himself against the strong comforting presence of the bigger tom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, so this is currently a oneshot, but I have been contemplating making it a bit longer. This is my explanation to why Misto thinks Tugger is a 'bore' and why his magic doesn't always work...it's because he has no faith in it anymore. <em>**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
